Jeritan Dosa
by Mint Ru'naru
Summary: Fict Challe FFn yang ke 2.. Doujin Based Challenge RnR plis.. warning: yaoi, gaje, puisi aneh, campuran lagu.. .. RnR plis.. NO FLAME! OK..? arigatoo..


**Disc: Mas Masashi.. Naruto jadiin punya saya aja ya..**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, OC, GaJe, Typo, bahasa campuran, DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Note's: Khusus Challe di FFN (Federal For Newbie):****Doujin Based Challenge****. Ni doujin saiia temuin di om google~ XD. Aneh mungkin. –saiia emang bukan orang yang pandai bercerita sih- Xb. Oklah, moga pada suka aja ya~ NO FLAME~ RnR pleas~**

**~0~0~0~**

**Jeritan Berdosa  
**

**By: Rheona Raves No Aqua**

**~0~0~0~**

Jurnal Harian Namikaze Naruto

Melihat kembali kepada masa lalu, aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal itu. Sungguh, aku tak sangka aku melakukan padan 'nya'. Sekejap ini terasa bagaikan mimpi yang membuatku ingin terbangun dan tak ingin tertidur lagi. Kini, di sini hanya tinggal aku yang termenung menatap langit gelap yang datang di sertai hujan. Menunggu sebuah keajaiban untuk menghidupkan kau lagi.

"Hahaha.. bodoh..bodoh.. aku memang bodoh. Tak mungkin kau terbangun lagi dari tidur lelapmu itu kan, Teme?" kataku pada batu nisan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau pasti akan mentertawakan aku ini khan, Teme?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada suara yang semakin berat.

"TEME, JAWAB AKU! KATAKAN KAU MASIH HIDUP!" aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku berteriak, tertawa, dan menangis semalaman sembari memeluk nisan dingin yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Ughhh.." ucap ku untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

Matahari pagi menyinari dunia. Aku teringat, semalam aku benar-benar terpukul oleh kematian 'Nya'. Aku terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang mengarah ke wajahku. Nisan itu masih ku peluk. Oh tuhan, aku tertidur di area pemakaman. Aku bangun dengan susah payah. Aku, aku, aku memimpikan hal yang sama lagi. Sama seperti waktu itu.. Tragedi yang takkan ku lupakan seumur hidupku.

**~0~0~0~**

**Flash back:**

Hari ini Sasuke-Teme menyebalkan. Dia tidak menepati janjinya lagi. Katanya dia mau kencan, tapi di tunggu 2 jam pun tetap saja belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Teme benar-benar menyebalkan. Hu-uh, lihat saja kalau dia sudah datang.

**-1jam kemudian-**

Keningku berkedut-kedut, benar-benar menyebalkan yang namanya UCHIHA SASUKE.. Argghh.. setidaknya aku takkan telat sampai 3 jam. Baiklah, aku pulang saja. Biar tahu rasa Sasu-Teme itu. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus mengomel tak jelas membuat seua orang yang lewat melihatku dengan tatapan 'dia-ngomong-apa-sih?'. Huuh.. moodku benar-benar rusak gara-gara Sasu-Teme.

Sebelum pulang aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah Sasu-Teme. Entah kenapa, ada sebuah perasaan aneh melanda diriku saat melihat kerumunan orang di depan rumahnya. Aku berlari kearah kerumunan itu, namun sebelum aku sampai di kerumunan itu, aku melihat seorang pria terbaring di ranjang brangkar **(1)** dan akan di masukan kedalam mobil ambulance. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaan tak enak ku semakin menjadi ku perhatikan mirip sekali dengan Sasu-Teme.

Lututku lemas, air mataku berlinang melihat pria yang di masukan ke dalam ambulance itu. Dia..dia benar-benar Sasuke. Sasuke yang aku benci, yang aku slalu marahi, yang aku kesal, yang.. yang aku cinta, yang aku kasihi, yang aku sayang. Oh tuhan.. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ambulance itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Aku lihat seseorang yang mirip Sasuke mendekatiku, menarik tangan ku masuk kedalam mobil jaguar hitam yang langsung di pacu dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah rumah sakit. Seseorang yang mirip denganku, Deidara-san, memelukku dan terus menggucapkan kata sabar, maaf dan yang lainnya. Sungguh aku tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Tubuhku mematung melihat seseorang yang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU itu. Dia, bukan seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal. Yang slalu jahil padaku, dingin, sok cool, dan apapunlah. Tapi yang ku tahu dia tak mungkin mau berdiam begitu saja. Tuhan, air mataku terus mengalir deras menuruni pipku ini. Tak sedikit pun ku bayangkan untuk menghapus air mata ini.

Kakak Sasuke, Itachi-San mendekatiku dan memberikan suatu surat padaku. Tatapan yang ku berikan hanya kosong. Tatapannya seakan berkata 'bacalah dan kau akan mengerti.'. aku terus berjalan kearah taman rumah sakit yang sangat sepi. Di sana aku membuka surat yang tadi di berikan oleh Itachi-San.

_To: Naruto aka Dobe_

_Jika mentari esok akan bersinar._

_Jikalau nyanyian burung-burung kan mengganti nyanyian sang gagak._

_Jikalau aku meninggalkanmu karna hal ini._

_Walau esok raga ini akan musnah._

_Walau esok roh ini akan pergi jauh._

_1 hal yang akan ku ingat selamanya._

_Saat dimana aku bersamamu._

_Saat kita tertawa._

_Saat kita bersedih._

_Saat kita bersama._

_Trimakasih Naruto._

_Kau buat hidupku yang singkat ini bermakna._

_Maaf aku harus pergi jauh darimu._

_Namun, aku harap kau akan slalu hidup._

_Karna aku akan selalu menemani langkahmu._

Oh tuhan ini tulisan orang yang benar-benar aku sayang. Tuhan, apa arti semua ini? Apa kau akan menggambil dirinya? Tuhan.. aku.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tanpa senyumnya, tanpa dirinya, tanpa segala yang ada di -tiba Deidara-San menarikku. Kami berlari di sepanjang koridor. Ada apa ini?

Sesampainya di depan kamar ICU Sasuke, aku melihat bibi Mikoto menangis. Ada apa? Tolong jelaskan padaku. Aku melihat seorang –atau tepatnya mayat- pria di dorong kearah kamar mayat. Rambut itu..rambut ayam Sasuke-Teme.

Lututku jatuh menyentuh tanah. Tuhan, kenapa kau cepat sekali mengambil dia dariku? Aku.. aku masih belum meminta maaf. Aku masih belum sempat mengatakan bertapa aku mencintainya. Tuhan, tukarlah hidupku ini dengan nya. Biarlah aku yang mati. Tubuhku terasa limbung seketika itu juga aku tak ingat apapun juga.

**End Flash Back**

**~0~0~0~**

Kini aku hanya bisa bernyanyi lagu kenangan kita berdua. Lagu yang sering kita nyanyikan bersama.

_Sahabat terbaik untuk mengejar mimpi._

_Teman terhebatku untuk berdiri._

_Kawan yang tepat untuk sharing hal-hal kecil._

_Kuping yang pas untuk_

_Untuk dengar rima __Cypress Hill._

_Masih tergambar jelas alunan takdir._

_Kita lewati malam dengan sebotol beer._

_Bicara, tertawa, bertingkah semaunya._

_Sudah saatnya kau tenang dialam sana._

_Hari-hari yang kan kujalani._

_Kini semua kan terasa sunyi._

_Walau hampa pasti kan kuhadapi._

_Kuucapkan slamat tinggal._

_slamat jalan teman, semoga kau tenang  
Semua canda tawa bayangmu takkan pernah hilang  
Dalam setiap langkah, kau slalu ada  
Sampai kini ku tak percaya kau telah tiada_

Yo.. yo.. Mungkin batu nisan pisahkan dunia kita  
Namun ambisimu kan kujaga slalu membara  
Gapailah doa yang slalu kubaca  
Menemani langkahmu menuju singgasana surga

_**Rhyme In Peace**_

Kini aku berjalan di kehidupan ini sendiri. Tanpamu, tanpa cinta, dan tanpa senyummu. Senyum tulus ini ku berikan hanya untukmu. Slamat jalan Sasuke. Kau adalah milik'Nya' dan kepada'Nya'lah kau kembali. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke di alam sana nanti.

**~0~0~0~**

Aku berjalan menjauhi area pemakaman itu. Sambil tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya padamu. Aku akan meneruskan semua cita-citamu, sayang. Sampai jumpa.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N: woa.. maaf jelek ya.. maaf banget.. ^^" udahlah.. Cuma mao minta RnR nya aja deh.. ^^ yayaaya.. –puppy eyes-**

**Arigato..**

**Rheona as "Sweety Angelic Demon"**


End file.
